Amaya Hyuga meeting sensei/ training
A soft morning breeze swept through Konoha, as the sun began to peak over the Hokage stone faces. Its rays beaming through the houses of many villagers as a wakeup call, having people starting a brand new day. Children were playing tag through the streets and the adult villagers would be busy with house cleaning or at work. It was a normal day in all. It was about 6 am, when the beams of light slithered through Kasumi’s bedroom windows, shining on her porcelain doll face. “Grrr” she groaned pulling a pillow over her face, sighing from underneath her pillow she finally pushed in aside and sat up right, stretching. Opening her eyes they were red and puffy, rubbing her eyes she let a cute yawn escape her small pink lips. Moving to the edge of her queen sized bed, pressing her toes against the cold wooden floors, shuddering a bit she lifted herself from bed and walked to her master bathroom. Freshening up she showered, brushed her teeth and hair, Heading off to her walk-in closet. Getting dressed she wore a black half top. Around her left arm she had her jounin head band tied on the upper part. On the lower half of her body she wore stretchy black pants with her black high heel ninja boots to match. Carrying many things with her on her lower back she had two pouches latched on her belt that held; 10 Kunais, 10 senbons and 3 chakra replenishment pills in one pouch. In the other she had 12 shurikans, 2 paper smoke bombs and 1 paper bomb. Tied to her right thigh she carried two water bottles, seeing as she liked to have her them with her at all times just in case and lastly she held her summoning scroll with her on her right hip. Looking in the mirror in approval she walked into her sons Sensos’ room, frowning she checked it every morning to see if he was returned after getting abducted by rain ninja. Looking down at her feet she left the room and walked down the stairs, grabbing an apple as she headed out the door of her treehouse mansion. Too lazy to walk down the stairs she jumped from was seemed like about 27 feet down, landing on her feet gracefully. Kasumi smirked and continued on walking through her rich secluded neighbourhood eating her apple. After about 5 minutes of walking, she reached the heart of the village passing the Hokages office walking towards the hokage stone faces, jumping up the stairs. Once she got to the top she sat on the head of the first Hokage Heki Senju and meditated. Earlier Kasumi had sent a messenger dove with a scroll to Amaya Hyuga, her new student she’d meet today, the scroll entailed; meeting place (top of stone faces), Name of her sensei (Kasumi Hozuki) and Time to get there (8:00am). Kasumi sat there peacefully letting her long beautiful snow white hair blow in the wind beautifully. Her skin was radiant under the morning sun, kasumi opened her eyes letting her purple diamond like orbs latch themselves to the beautiful view. “It’s a marvellous day” she said softly looking at the time being 7:45am. Soon her student would arrive. ~It was a peaceful day in Konoha, as a young girl was laying in bed with her long bright red hair gently laying over her face. It was around 7:20 am when she felt a gently, cool breeze blowing into her room, lightly knocking her hot red hair out of her face, she loudly yawned and and snipe her eyes open. She was laying there looking up at the with room with her icy white pearly like eyes, she was looking thinking of everything that might happen this day. She forgot all about that she had to meet her new sensei today. She heard a light knock on her door and before she could say anything she heard the door opening and sat up, seeing her mom smiling at her while saying, "Hmm, you must forgot about something?" The young girl looked in confusion not knowing what she was talking about, then it hit her, she remembered all about meeting her sensei. The girl lifted her left leg and pushed herself out of her bed, leaping to the hard wooden floor. She yelled out, "Oh, yeah!" Her mother then giggled and left the room, The girl looked around and grabbed her clothes and shinobi gear as she ran down the hall and right into the bathroom. She took a quick wash up and brushed her teeth, as she then brushed her hair and neatly put on her clothes. It was now around 7:50. The girl sped walked down the road of Konoha, as her long red hair bounced off her back, the sun lightly beamed down on her skin, her white eyes gracefully looked straight ahead as she didn't bother anyone, as she got on top of the ston faces, she saw a lady sitting there, she smilied and lightly said with a sweet tone of voice, "Hello, my name is Amaya Hyuga, and I think you're my new sensei." She crossed her arms and looked her at. Amaya was standing there as the wind lightly played with her long hair, she is wearing a black top with black bottoms and a black scroll, with the basic shinobi shoes, and black stockings and a shinobi headband, she were carrying the basics shinobi tools. She stood there smiling waiting for the lady to answer her.~ Kasumi sat there reflecting on her life, smiling on some things and frowning on old things. Life seemed to play tricks on people, it seemed to break us down and then pick us up… it was so indecisive, putting people through pain and love. It was truly a wondrous world, it made Kasumi ponder… ‘Why was I abandoned? Why was the one person that adopted me, and care for me had to die? Why Did I have to lose so many things...” But then she’d snap to realization that her negativity wouldn’t help her in the slightest, yes everything she had was slowly being taken from her… but she always had a smile on her face and pushed on. This was the philosophy she taught her students. It was what she would teach Amaya to live by. Closing her eyes for a second she breathed in fresh air having it fill her lungs, then escape her lips as carbon dioxide. She snapped her eyes open already feeling someone’s presence near. Taking one more look at her prosperous village she turned her head and there she stood, Amaya. “Welcome child, Come and sit with on the first Hokage with me” she said patting a spot beside her. Looking at the young girl with her piercing purple eyes, there was something about her, something that would make her great in life, destiny had something in store for her… Kasumi only got this feeling with a few of her students. She’d look out at the sun almost fully risen in the sky, “I’m your sensei, Kasumi Hozuki” she’d say looking her straight in the face with a bright smile. “Today will be a relaxing day, unless I see we can fit in some training. But anyways, I usually like to get to know my student on the first day. Know that I’m not a brutal teacher that beats her students, I’m a teacher that will use examples of life, and love to make you better at what you will be. They say emotions are horrible for shinobi to have, but I think just the opposite, it makes you human, and no matter what you are in titled to have humanity. I see my students somewhat like my children, I always have, and now that I have a son… or had a son… I’ve realized that like my son, for all my students I want them to be the best” Kasumi said in her soft velvet voice, sharing her wisdom with Amaya. “I will push you hard, and sometimes say things that maybe harsh, but know in the end I’m doing it because I love you and want you to be the best. I want to see 100% in training at all times, and I want to see a smile on that pretty face of yours. A smile to some random stranger can make there day, represent our team as a team of peace and love. I all just do your best and I will be the happiest sensei there is. But anyways, I want to get to know you better, so tell me basic things; including your likes, dislikes and your dream as a shinobi in this big world” Kasumi finished waiting for her to reply. ~Amaya stood there as she saw the lady turned around. When the lady turned around, Amaya lightly blushed looking into her facing while thinking, "So, you are my sensei." She looked as she saw her patting the ground next to her, Amaya slowly walked towards her and took a seat next to her. She looked at her as she were talking. Amaya sat there nodding, not saying a thing. She looked straight ahead at the village and sighed, "Hmm, so you wanna know about me?" She lightly flipped her hair out of her face and said, "While where should I start?" She looked down at her feet and closed her eyes. "Well, I'm Amaya Hyuga, I'm from the Hyuga clan. I stay with my mom and dad in a normal house hold. I don't have any brothers nor sister, which makes me the only child. I love candy, like any other child. Hmm, some people call me spoil, but I don't think so. I love to train and play with friends, I like to study on my free times and sometime just stay to myself. I don't like people who mess with me or talk about me. I really hate it when someone think I'm weak or just going to sit around and let someone run over me. I'm about 12 years old and about 4'7 tall. To be honest I hate it when I'm around alot of people I begin to shut down and keep to myself. And when I'm fighting people I tend to hold back. I hate to hurt people and see anyone in pain, I think that's one of my down falls." She opened her eyes and looked up into the sky and felt the wind blowing through her long red hair and said lightly to herself, "My only dream is to be strong, kind, and loved by people. That's the only dream I have." She looked at her and ran her hand through her hair, she rolled it behind her ears.~ Looking at Amaya she was certainly a beautiful girl, I bet she would have fan boys crawling all over her. Kasumi looked out into the village once more and remember her old friend, Amaya Iburi. She used to be her comrade and best friend before she died. She had the name of her old best friend and the hair of her other best friend, Verin Kagetsu. This was certainly going to take some getting used to, the good thing about Amaya she had her own personality, it was locked up but Kasumi knew she could make it open up and flourish. Kasumi listened to the young one intently, making sure she made note of everything she liked and disliked. Kasumi would smirk at a couple, she loved the way genin were, she would be so happy to grow Amaya to a great and loved shinobi of Konoha. “The people that call you weak are weaker. Everyone is strong at a certain thing” she’d turn and look at her student in the eyes “I will help you carve your destiny into a big stone, and make you a wonderful shinobi. But remember it’s not about being known, it’s about making the change that matters. Always remember that Amaya. About the holding back when fighting, that’s normal you just have to open up and be more confident in your strength love. Your dream is wonderful, and I will make sure you’ll be wise and strong enough to achieve it” her voice was so wise and soft. Something a lot of people loved about Kasumi, she always looked at the situation from a point of view that others wouldn’t think of. “Do you know who we’re sitting on? It’s the First Hokage, Heki Senju. My brother. He dying long ago when I was 13, he saved the village and from that day on my dream was to surpass him. However… now I have another dream. For you to surpass him as well, and I know with the right training you will. Just like my older student Hayate. But anyways now for you to know a little bit about me. You know already my Name is Kasumi Hozuki, my likes are simple. I like food, erotica books and helping people in the best way possible. I hate or shall I say dislike when people prejudge others or when people try to hurt those I love and care for” she would vent out about herself before taking out a scroll. Standing up she looked down at the young girl, “Follow me” Kasumi said bluntly and started running at a smooth pace so Amaya could catch up. Running for about 5 minutes through forest they stopped in an area with little to no trees, used for training purposes. Holding the Scroll in her hand she threw it towards Amaya, “Today you will be learning Zeus. The technique consists of striking the opponent into the air with a Lightning Release infused uppercut palm attack. I can’t really show you, but I can explain it in full detail. So first you have to concentrate your chakra into your palms, after that you must convert it into the element of lightning. Once you’ve done that you must hold it together and uppercut a dummy hard enough to hit him into the air. The tricky part of this jutsu is the conversion into an element and holding it together strong enough to hit someone high into the air. This would count are strength and ninjutsu training” she finished and stepped back. Once Amaya would open the scroll it would write that the jutsu is a ‘c-rank jutsu, short range, and offensive. With no hand signs’. Speaking up Kasumi said, “ you may begin” she said before showing her a dummy 3 meters behind her.. ~Amaya sat there listening to her sensei speak and nodded, blushing just alittle due to her kind and wise words. Amaya were always easy to make blush. She saw her sensei taking out a scroll and getting up, she then heard her saying to follow her. Amaya then got up and said, "Ok." She saw her running, she went into a large forest, and lead them into a field with hardly trees around, she were guessing they would be training here. Amaya looked around the field, taking everything she see in, so that she can get use to the area. She look at her sensei and saw her tossing a scroll at her, Amaya looked in shock not expect that she would throw the scroll at her, she tried to catch it at the last second almost missing it. She held the scroll up to her face looking at it as if she were confuse. She then heard her sensei talking saying that she will be learning a new technique called, "Zeus". Amaya never heard of this jutsu nor did she know how it worked. She heard her sensei talking and nodded at every word she said. She then looked up and say her stepping back, Amaya lift her left eye brow while thinking, "Ummm, hmmm. I guess she want me to open this..?" She then directed her white eyes back at the scroll and slowly grabbed the loose part of it and gently opened it, "Hmm, so this is what she was talking about." She looked at the scroll reading it, studying the jutsu for a split second, as she was reading it her long bright red hair daced in the wind, just enjoying the breeze. She then gracefully placed the scroll on the ground and said with a cheerful, yet a playfully aggressive tone of voice, "Ok, I'm ready!" She turned facing the dummy and walked tawards it, with every step she made her hair gently bounced off her back, she stopped about 2 feet away from it and calmly stood there. She closed her eyes, feeling the wind blowing lightly against her body she were focusing on her chakra. She then directed a small amount of chakra to her right arm, she then squited her eyes alittle even though they are already close, she begun to focused the chakra into the palm of her hand, she placed her right foot 3 feet behind her left foot and swing her right arm back behind her body, she the place left hand on her right shoulder, she then begun to break a sweat alittle, she then begun to try and turn the chakra she had in the palm of her hand into lightning chakra. A second passed as then sniped her eyes open, thinking she were ready, she lifted her right leg forward, and swung her right arm down, then up with the palm of her hand showing toward the dummy, right before she made contect with the dummy the lighting chakra in her hand went away, she then hit the dummy with her bare hand and looked, "What.... How? What I did wrong?" saying to herself with confusion. She then backed up and looked in shock.~ Kasumi stood there simply and watched her with a blunt face. In her mind she was pin pointing her weakness and strengths. Kasumi was really good at finding people’s problems and telling them how to fix it. Amaya was strong in directions, it seems like she could listen and automatically do, she also seemed to know how to direct her chakra quite well which is a hard skill for people to do. She lacked concentration and technique, which was easy to teach especially since she was a Hyuga, a clan that usually had a high knowledge level. Once she heard her ask what she did wrong, Kasumi smiled softly. “It’s not easy to get at first believe me, most jutsu’s aren’t. You’re transferring to the chakra to your hands is wonderful and quite fast and your element conversion is the same. The problem here is your form, concentration and breathing techniques. Keep in mind that when doing a jutsu for the first time, you must block out everything around and center yourself. Make yourself believe it’s just you and your jutsu, as for the form… Keeping yourself relaxed not stiff can work wonders, it lets your chakra flow throughout your body easily rather than pushing yourself. Breathing is easy for you to be Zen and in tune with yourself you need to keep your breathing at a steady controlled pace. If you don’t do that you lose your concentration and your chakra control goes into a down fall” She said wisely. Pacing herself back and forth she looked at Amaya once more, “Then after that happens and you have everything ready, don’t forget to keep your concentration and technique the same as before. DO NOT BREAK IT, it will lead to failure. Its fine but still just don’t do it. Run onto him and uppercut him with the zap of your Zeus” she finished and stood back to let her begin the jutsu once more. “Redo it and use all the techniques I’ve mentioned” she said with her soft voice. (SIDE NOTE: Just a side note to help you Hun, you should go more into detail with some things. Like here when you said, Quote “She closed her eyes, feeling the wind blowing lightly against her body she were focusing on her chakra. She then directed a small amount of chakra to her right arm, she then squited her eyes alittle even though they are already close, she begun to focused the chakra into the palm of her hand, she placed her right foot 3 feet behind her left foot and swing her right arm back behind her body, she the place left hand on her right shoulder, she then begun to break a sweat alittle, she then begun to try and turn the chakra she had in the palm of her hand into lightning chakra.” --- Try to be a little more descriptive with the process of you focusing your chakra and converting it. Also adding in the techniques Kasumi told you to keep in mind; Breathing, form and concentration. I will give you an example of how it should look. You don’t have to do it exactly like that, but giving you an example that will make you better at detailing to make your opponent think your real shit xD---- “She closed her eyes, feeling the wind blowing lightly against her body. Focusing her chakra from her central chakra system, she manipulated a small fraction of her chakra up her body and down the full length of her right arm. Amaya squinted her eyes a little as they were shut, not breaking her concentration she kept her breathing at a steady pace. Fully centered within herself and the jutsu she continued to manipulate her chakra to the palm of her hand. Placing her right foot- 3 feet behind her left foot, her pulled her right arm back behind her body. Tuckered out slightly she breathed a soft pace, careful to control the chakra she had ran down her arm. Amaya was beginning to break a sweat, then she began to try and convert the chakra in her right hands palm to her lightning element chakra.” ß example done.) ~After Amaya failed at the first try at the new jutsu, she heard her sensei talking so she turned around with a calm sway. She stood there and directed her pearly like eyes at the sensei and nodded, she then closed her eyes, keeping her breatheing at a cool and calm level, she stood there reciting to herself in the back of her mind, "Concentrate, concentrate.. CONCENTRATE!" As the wind gently blew her long graceful red hair back, she instantly sniped her eyes open, feeling her chakra surging within her body, she let the words rushed out her smooth lips, "I got it now." She replaced her natural facial expression with a more determined look of seriousness. She quickly spun around, facing the dummy once again. "Hmm, since this jutsu is basically using the palm of my mind, I might could just go into the Hyuga stance and start the jutsu from there. In that way I'll be comfortable and could focus better." She took a deep breath, filling her lungs with oxygen, feeling it flowing throughout her body, as she then took a breath out, letting out carbon dioxide. She took her right foot and slide it across the ground back 3 feet behind her left. She gracefully through her right arm back, with the palm of her hand showing, she held her right arm up to her chest, with the tips of her fingers pointing downwards towards the ground. She held her left arm up to her chest, showing the palm of her hand to the dummy. She slightly bent her knees inwards alittle, as she the took a calm breath concentraiting on herself. She kept in mind about the jutsu, "Focuse on my jutsu." She squinted her eyes as she focused on her chakra system, feeling the wind blow slightly blowing against her body, as she then manipulated a very small portion of chakra throughout her body, to her right arm. She slightly begun to break a sweat once again, as her breathing kept a calm, smooth pace, she smoothly focused her chakra to the palm of her hand, as she then attempted to convert her chakra in the palm of her hand into lightning. She shouted, "Ok!" She pushed her left arm back, pushing off the ground with her right leg, pushing herself forward just alittle, while swinging her right arm upwards, as lightning chakra were able to be seen streaming from her right hand, as she swung it, she slammed her arm into the dummy with and uppercut motion, as the jutsu was successful, she then lightly smiled and said to herself, "Yes." She still standing there in the same position, with her hand still having contect with the dummy, waiting to see what will her sensei say.~ Watching all the techniques Amaya used, Kasumi smiled and approved of the jutsu. She used a great body form technique, her concentration was marvelous and lastly she controlled her breathing to her best abilities. “Wonderful job, I’m very proud of you Amaya. You have a great understanding for jutsu. You’ve now mastered the jutsu. Now all you can to do is train with the jutsu on your own to make your strength and ninjutsu more skilled. We are done for the day” she said patting Amaya had and giving her pat on the head. “I’ll see you next training session, I have to get to an important meeting with someone” she finished and pulled Amaya into a hug before jumping into the trees and disappearing into the shadows.